Veni Vidi Silmarilli
by My blue rose
Summary: An unconnected series of standalone vignettes and the occasional drabble, featuring various characters and genres of the Silmarillion.


**A/N: this story was written for Back to Middle Earth Month 2015 and satisfies three prompts: Maglor and Daeron wandering and making music together by starbrow, Maglor surviving into the Second or Third Age and beyond by indy1776, and Fanworks that feature idioms and translations by dawn felagund.**

* * *

**At Tharbad's Spring Faire **

It was the annual Spring faire in the 1597th year of the Second Age, and the city of Tharbad was crowded. Wooden stalls lined streets thronged with people talking, shouting and laughing. Meat pie sellers loudly declared their wares as cart drivers swore at the traffic and children darted about underfoot. It seemed everyone in Eriador and Enedwaith had come to the faire with all manner of goods to sell.

There were Men from the Fenlands to the northeast selling baskets and pottery. Those from the south had brought horses suitable for riding while those from the northwest were hawking woolfells and fleeces. The Men from Lond Daer brought sacks of salt and barrels of fish to trade. There were even mariners from the Star Isle selling exotic spices and strange fruits and nuts they had procured in their voyages in the far south of Middle Earth.

Though Tharbad was a city of Men, they were not the only race present. There were Dwarves from Khazad-dûm selling steel knives, axes and chainmail. The Dwarves from the Blue Mountains were pedaling tinware and firkins of lime. There were Elves from Eregion seeking to trade for their trinkets of gold, silver and precious stones. Some of the Elves even hailed from Lindon and while these traded naught but news, they were no less welcome for it.

On a blanket spread over the street cobles, next to a stall selling tapestries, sat two Elves. One had hair dark as night that hung freely down his waist, curtaining his face. The other had hair of a striking silver which he wore bound in a single braid. Their brown tunics were worn and travel stained, patched in many places with cloths of different colors. Their trousers and boots appeared no better; the only valuable thing they seemed to own was the fine saber on the dark ones belt.

The silver haired Elf was playing a bone flute that had been engraved with a pattern of vines. His companion strummed a small lap harp. It was made of willow wood and flowers had been carved into its neck. The Elf's fingers deftly stroked the brass wire strings producing a brilliant ringing sound. A small crowd was gathered around them, listening to their music. The little wooden bowl in front of the Elves was half full of the farthings they had earned that day

"What song are they playing?" a woman in a scarlet kirtle asked.

"No one knows the songs they play," a big man in a leather jerkin replied. "I remember them from a few years ago."

"They are quite good, though. Even if you do not recognize the songs," the woman commented.

"Aye, here's to the wandering Elves' eclectic music!" another man jested, rising his flagon of ale in toast.

This drew laughter from the crowd. The song finished a short while later and when the Elves did not appear to be inclined to start another one, the Men departed. The silver haired Elf set his flute down carefully, poured the coins from the bowl into his hand and began counting them. He then placed the coins in the leather purse that hung from his belt, while his companion leaned back against the wall behind him and inspected the strings of his harp.

"A few more days and we shall be able to buy the supplies we need, Etyangol." the flutist said.

"Must you call me that where others might hear?" the harpist sighed.

"Would you prefer Edledhron?" the flutist replied sardonically.

"I would _prefer _you call me Maglor. That is my name, Daeron."

"You should be happy I do not call you Nossënehtar," the flutist said with a twisted smile.

Maglor sighed once more. "I eleni nar calimë lá míri úvessë," he muttered.

Daeron cocked his head. "The stars are far brighter than gems without measure? What is that supposed to mean?"

Maglor shrugged. "It is a saying. It means, be content with what you have."

"I have never heard anyone say that before." Daeron objected, snorting derisively.

"It was common back in Tirion," Maglor said softly.

"Was it?" Daeron sounded interested. "Can you tell me another one? One that was commonly said in Aman?"

Maglor thought for a moment. "Nas lassë liantassëo." he said.

"He it is a leaf from the vine?" Daeron translated.

Maglor nodded. "It means, one whom takes after their parent." He explained.

"I want to hear another saying, only let me guess the meaning this time."

Maglor sighed but replied with a wry smile. "Cuilë ná uhraia yo holtainë hendu."

"Living is easy with eyes closed," Daeron said slowly. "That means that life is easier when you do not know what is going on around you?"

"Aye. Here is one my Father used to say to us. Ilya alcar i huorinquan."

"All glory to the brave? That sounds like what I know of your father," Daeron snorted. "It must means that the courageous benefit most."

"That is close. It means that you will have good fortune if you act boldly." Maglor frowned. "My Father was also fond of saying, Eä lá enwa eä er sí."

"There is no tomorrow there is only now. That is an easy one. It means, live for the moment."

"Yes. It means make the most of today and do not worry about the future. I was often told this as a child."

"I can imagine," Daeron said drily. "Give me a hard one, these are too simple."

Maglor was silent for a time. "Ve i sorni wilir." He said at last.

"As the eagles fly," Daeron repeated, his eyes narrowed in thought. Serval long moments past. Finally he sighed.  
"I give up, Etyangol. I cannot guess what that one means,"

"It refers to the shortest distance between two places that disregards the intervening terrain, Hecel." Maglor said with a small smile.

"Hecel?" Daeron snorted. "So you have not been gelded after all," he muttered.

"Umilvë polë carë i súri tentainë nar, mal polilvë vista cirielva." Maglor said softly.

"Is that another one of your Father's?" Daeron asked sarcastically.

"No. It was one of my Aunt's. She is Telerin." Maglor explained.

Daeron grunted. "That explains why she is so wise." He said.

"Indeed." came the dry response. "But we ought to continue if we are to earn enough for our needs."

With that, Maglor stared playing his harp once more and, a few moments later, Daeron joined him with his flute.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Enedwaith (Sindarin):** name of a region west of the Misty Mountains between Arnor (Eriador) and the northern parts of Gondor (Calenardhon). The boundaries of the Enedwaith were defined in the north by the rivers Gwathló (Greyflood) and Glanduin and the river Isen to South. Enedwaith literally means 'middle region'.

**Lap harp (English):** this is a Celtic lap harp, which is a type of frame harp with wire strings.

**Etyangol (Quenya):** 'Exiled Noldo'. A name for the Elves whom rebelled against the Valar and left Aman. Considered insulting at this point in time.

**Edledhron (Sindarin):** 'Exiled One'.

**Daeron** **(Sindarin):** a Sindarin Elf who dwelt in Doriath as the loremaster and minstrel of King Thingol during the First Age. He was also a skilled linguist and invented the Cirth alphabet.

**Nossënehtar (Quenya):** 'Kin-Slayer'. From 'nossë' meaning 'kin' and 'nehtar' meaning 'slayer' (isolated from 'Morinehtar' meaning 'Darkness-slayer').

**I eleni nar calimë lá míri úvessë (Quenya):** 'The stars are far brighter than gems without measure'. This is actually a quote from The Hobbit.

**Nas lassë liantassëo. (Quenya):** 'He/She/it is (a) leaf from the vine'. Equivalent English idiom 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree'.

**Cuilë ná uhraia yo holtainë hendu. (Quenya):** 'Living is easy with eyes closed'. Equivalent English idiom 'ignorance is bliss'.

**Ilya alcar i huorinquan (Quenya):** 'All glory to the brave'. Equivalent English idiom 'fortune favors the bold'.

**Eä lá enwa eä er sí. (Quenya): **'There is no tomorrow there is only now'. Equivalent English idiom 'seize the day'.

**Ve i sorni wilir. (Quenya): **'As the eagles fly'. Equivalent English idiom 'as the crow flies'.

**Hecel** **(Quenya):** 'Forsaken'. A name for the Elves of Beleriand who never came to Aman used by loremasters. Considered insulting at this point in time.

"**Umilvë polë carë i súri tentainë nar, mal polilvë vista cirielva.**"** (Quenya):** 'We cannot direct the winds, but we can adjust our sails'. Literally, 'We cannot make the winds be directed, but we can change our sailing'.


End file.
